1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a concrete finishing tool which allows a user to adjust the angle of a bull float as it is being pulled towards or pushed away from the user.
2. Background Discussion
In providing a smooth finish to large slabs of concrete, a tool called a bull float is used to induce the fine particles of sand and concrete to come to the surface of the slab for subsequent finish troweling. Since the concrete is still unset, it is undesirable to walk over its surface, because this will disturb the natural settling and separation of the particles. It is desired that the fine particles come to the surface and that the larger particles distribute themselves through the lower regions of the concrete. This segregation of particles is facilitated by the use of the bull float, which the user drags back and forth over the surface of the slab.
Long handles are used so that a large surface area may be reached from a single point. Employing long handles presents a problem in using the bull float. If the edge of the bull float is slanted downward in the direction of motion, the float will cut into the concrete rather than smoothing its surface. Since the float is drawn towards the user and then pushed away, it is necessary to change the angle of incidence by either lowering the long handle when pushing the bull float or raising it when pulling the float. This works adequately when the length of the handle is, for example, less than about twelve feet. If, for example, a very long handle twenty feet in length is used, the height required to lift the one end of the handle to prevent gouging the concrete surface will, in many instances, be out of reach of the user or in the range where he can no longer exert sufficient force to pull the float. Similarly, when pushing the float away, to correct the tilt of the edge of the bull float, the handle may have to be lower than the surface of the concrete being prepared.